


in the summer (lt)

by sweettlouis



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), louistomlinson - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettlouis/pseuds/sweettlouis
Summary: las relaciones de largas distancia nunca funcionan. peor a 257.1 kilómetros de distancia.





	1. Chapter 1

Preface

_“Ten cuidado con la oscuridad niña, los monstruos viven en ella, con grandes pezullas y dientes afilados, esperando a devorarte en un bocado.” Todd termino de contar su historia, tratando de asustarme. Levante mi mentón y cerré mis manos en pequeños puños. Intentando mostrarme fuerte, pero sí que me había asustado._

_Todd se alejó riendo satisfecho con el sentimiento que había causado en mí. Dejándome nuevamente sola en unas de las bancas hechas de madera que tenía el campamento. Mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, provocado por la noche que había caído sobre el campamento Burgerville. Unas manos –no-muy-grandes– se posaron en mis hombros haciéndome brincar en mi sitio. Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba me encontré con los familiares ojos azules de Louis._

_“¿Todd Johnson te estaba molestando de nuevo?” Su chillona voz hablo con cierto enojo._

_“Solo trataba de asustarme, Lou. Creo que lo logro.”_

_“¡Le dije que dejara de acercarte!” Siempre que se enojada su marcable acento de Yorshire se marcaba todavía más._

_“Tranquilo Louis, estoy bien,” trate de sonreírle para lograr calmarlo. “Solo es un idiota más.”_

_“¿Sí sabes que siempre te cuidaré, verdad? ¿Lo sabes?” rodee mis ojos ante su dramatismo, pero aun así asentí para luego verle sonreír._

|¬|¬|¬|¬|

  
Sostuve esa vieja fotografía en mis manos, en ella salía una versión más pequeña de mí, y junto a mí un pequeño niño de ojos azules abrazándome por los hombros. Dos grandes sonrisas en los rostros de ambos. Los dos teníamos apenas doce años cuando la foto fue tomada en el verano del 03’, yo superándole de altura por unos centímetros. Dude unos segundos si debería de empacarla o dejarla aquí. La mire unos segundos más, «lo mire a él unos segundos más» y la guarde en la última caja que quedaba abierta, busque por debajo de mi cama unas viejas cartas. Busque por mi cuarto alguna otra caja que no tenga nada empacado. Cuando la encontré metí en ella todas las cartas que había guardado en estos años. «Las cartas que él me había enviado»

“Te hice unos sandwiches para el viaje, Cass.” Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi madre que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Observando por toda la habitación que ahora se encontraba casi vacía. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de ella.

“Por si te da hambre durante el viaje,” Un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de los labios. “Oh Cass, mi pequeña Cassidy”

“Mamá-,”

No pude hablar más, ya me encontraba en un abrazo fuerte. “Ambas sabíamos que iba a pasar algún día.” La rodee con mis brazos.

|¬|¬|¬|¬|

Guarde la última caja –que para ser sinceros, no eran muchas– en mi viejo Volkswagen Golf, modelo del 73. Cerrando la puerta trasera de él. Voltee a ver hacía atrás donde mi madre se encontraba con una mano sobre su boca para no dejar escapar otro sollozo. Me despedí una vez agitando mi mano en su dirección antes de entrar al vehículo para empezar a conducir. Mire por el retrovisor mirando como cada vez mi madre se miraba más pequeña, la casa desaparecía, y en segundos ya me encontraba fuera de mi calle.  
Estaba por comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de Trowbridge, lista para comenzar a poner en alto mi título, con la carrera que orgullosamente me gradué hace un año. En Londres, lista para trabajar como asistente de editorial.

Preparada para lo que sea, y preparada para quien sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> letras cursivas: recuerdos, 'flashbacks', que el narrador tendrá por capitulo. 
> 
> estoy muy emocionada por esta fic, espero que les guste. la historia iniciara en un par de semanas/meses, aun no lo se.
> 
> por favor sigan leyendo, se pondrá mejor mediante pasa la historia lol
> 
> si miran algun error (horror) ortografico avisen en el comentario para corregir.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba por mi segundo manuscrito desde que comencé mi día aquí. _«Mi primer día.»_ Observe nuevamente el escritorio que me habían asignado. Todo estaba en el perfecto orden que me gustaba. Suspire más fuerte de lo que esperaba ganándome algunas miradas de mis nuevos compañeros de trabajos. Rápido baje la cabeza y seguí en el manuscrito buscando los errores gramáticos que corregir.

Después de unas horas más y un tercer manuscrito en mis manos recién comenzado, observe el reloj de muñeca que traía. Aún faltaban dos horas para el almuerzo. _«Mierda.»_ Unas toques se escuchó en la fina “pared” que conectaba mi escritorio que funcionaba como separador de cada meza, eleve la mirada encontrándome con un par de ojos azules y otro par de ojos marrones.

“Tú debes de ser la nueva,” Eleve ambas cejas en su dirección, no es por ser descortés, pero aún no entendía la razón de mi interrupción del trabajo. “Soy Kate, él es Niall.” Movió su cabeza en dirección al rubio.

“Cassidy Harris, hola,” apreté mis labios y eleve sus comisuras en una sonrisa algo torcida. “Soy la nueva asistente editorial. ¿Algún consejo?”

“Al jefe le gusta su café con leche de soya y sin azúcar.” Pude diferenciar el acento inconfundible de Irlanda de Niall. Nuevamente eleve ambas cejas, tratando de encontrar el sentido a su _consejo._

“Trabajo editando manuscritos, no trayendo cafés.” Enserio que trate que mi tono no se escuchara ofendido, pero estaba ofendida. Una sonrisa llena de gracia brotó por los labios de ambos.

“Oh, querida.” El tono de voz de Kate se escuchaba burlesco, y no me gustaba. “Al final del día Niall y yo siempre vamos a un bar que queda por la calle. Puedes acompañarnos si quieres, así podemos conocernos.”

Antes de aceptar o rechazar su propuesta _, -_ aún no estaba segura cual hubiera escogido- el teléfono de mi meza empezó a timbrar. Mi primera llamada del día. Mire a mis compañeros en señal de disculpa y conteste la llamada rápido.

“ _Oficinas de Matt Chesterman, ¿Qué se le ofrece?_ ” Intente ocultar mi sonrisa, por fin me había podido decir todo eso sin trabarme u olvidar que seguía.

“Novata, quiero mi café en veinte minutos en mi oficina.” Y justo con eso, se terminó la llamada. Me levanto de mi asiento ante las miradas de mis dos compañeros y tome mi bolso.

“Al parecer sí soy la chica del café.”

“Dos calles abajo, a la izquierda. Allí puedes encontrar su café.” Trate de sonreírle a Niall, pero realmente estaba algo decepcionada. Me sentía hasta humillada, avergonzada.

“Nos vemos luego, Cass. ¿No te molesta que te diga así, verdad?” Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta del elevador. Estando ya allí suspire fuerte, ¿enserio seré la chica que trae el café?

|¬|¬|¬|¬|

Arroje mi bolso en el sofá para segundos después desplomarme en el mismo. Repose mi cabeza en el respaldar del sofá y cerré los ojos tratando de tener algo de descanso. Se sentía bien estar en mi apartamento. Olía a vainilla y era bastante cómodo. No portaba de un gran espacio. Pero era suficiente para mí. Constaba de una habitación lo suficiente grande con su propio baño en él. Había una pequeña tina que también servía como ducha. Tenía mi sala con sofás, y mi cocina con una pequeña mesa cuadrada en el centro de ella. Todo el apartamento era color blanco, dándole un sentimiento de ampliedad, a excepción de mi habitación, que era de un blanco más cremoso. Los pisos eran de madera obscura y realmente me gustaba aquí.

No iba a mentir, me sentía bastante sola. El edificio aceptaba mascotas, tal vez debía de adoptar un perro, o un gato tal vez. Observe al mí alrededor. Chequeando por tercera vez desde que llego como esta todo en mi apartamento. Algunas cajas seguían en la esquina sin desempacar. Suspire, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Me levante del sofá y agarre la primera caja. En ella se encontraba mis viejos libros que aún no había acomodado. Tome la caja en mis manos y la lleve a mi habitación para colocar los libros en la repisa vacía que se encontraba pegada en mi pared. Mi colección de libros como cada clásico de Shakespeare, como Macbeth, Oteleo, _Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, Troile y Crésida,_ también _Mobby Dick,_ _Lo que el viento se llevó,_ cada libro de _Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes_ y otros más también se encontraban.

Fui a buscar la siguiente, al abrirla vi las 448 cartas. 4 cartas al mes por 10 años. Por ocho años recibí 352 cartas de _él._ Una carta cada semana del año, exceptuando el mes en que nos veíamos en el campamento Burgerville. Noventa-seis cartas durante dos años en los que ya no podíamos ingresar al campamento. Una carta por 96 semanas. Las semanas que contienen dos años. En su totalidad de 448 cartas por diez años.

|¬|¬|¬|¬|

_Era el verano del 06’, aproximadamente las 5:43 de la mañana. El lago estaba en su totalidad calma. El sol apenas se hacía visible. El canto de los pájaros ya se hacía escuchar. Vi un pato y sus cuatro pequeños patitos caminar tras de él. Todo indicaba ser un día normal, como cualquier otro. Pero no se sentía así._

_“Prometo que te escribiré. Cada semana,-”_

_“No lo hagas, no prometas que escribirás.” Mis ojos se encontraban aguados, mis labios ejercían presión entre ellos, y mis dedos se encontraban clavados en sus manos._

_“Pero lo haré.” Miré sus ojos, estaban claros como el agua, con una tonalidad casi verde. Tan claros que me recordaban la inocencia que ellos cargaban el primer día que nos conocimos. Deberíamos de despedirnos, pero seguíamos sujetando algo que era tan fino como el papel._

_El sol ya está completamente a la vista pero la tranquilidad que nos brinda nuestro alrededor es acogedora. Sus labios contra los míos se movían en sincronía. Este beso tenía un sabor agridulce, mezclándose con lo salado de mis lágrimas y la dulzura de momentos que vivimos. Sus manos se fueron hacía mis mejillas dándole leves caricias. Con sus pulgares quitando las lágrimas que habían humedecido mis mejillas. Se separó levente para besar la pequeña punta redonda de mi nariz, luego subió y beso mi frente._

_“Lo prometo.”_

|¬|¬|¬|¬|

Mi celular sonó en alguna parte del apartamento, cerré la caja nuevamente. Busque el celular por mi bolso y cuando iba a contestar la llamada finalizo. Segundos después volvió a aparecer el rostro de mi madre en la pantalla con nueva llamada entrante. No sé porque, pero espere unos segundos antes de contestar.

“¡Cassidy, amor! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ¿Qué tal Londres?”

Apoye el celular entre mi hombro y oído para volver a agarrar la caja que tenía anteriormente. “Bien, mamá. Un poco cansado.” al volver a la habitación puse la caja bajo mi cama tal la tenía en mi habitación en Trowbridge. Sabía que mi respuesta no le sería suficiente. Tenía que seguir hablando. “Mañana iré a comprar los juegos de lava bajillas. Ya sabes, las tazas, platos y todo eso.”

Mentí, podía seguir viviendo un par de semanas más comiendo pizza en una servilleta y tomando agua de una botella de plástico. Al mudarme de casa de mi madre –donde he vivido toda mi vida, y justo ahora a mis veinticuatro años por fin me mude– significaba comprar por primera vez todo lo que tiene un hogar para mi sola, y solo había comprado las cortinas aun estando en Trowbridge.

“Ya recordé para que te llamaba. Alex se sintió tan mal por no poder despedirse,” Oh no, no otra cosa excesiva para que acepte su relación. Ya lo habíamos hablado, no ocupaba nada de esto, ya aceptaba la relación de mi madre. “Dijo que te había depositado un par de libras, para que hagas compras necesarias de tu apartamento, cariño.”

“Mamá, no es necesa-,”

“Ya sabes que no acepta un ‘no’ por respuesta.” Mi madre me corto, Dios. Escuche una risilla proviniendo de mi madre, Alex había hecho acto de presencia. Rodee los ojos con fastidio, no era que Alex me cayera mal o algo, su persona era bien agradable y le hacía bien a mi madre. Pero esos constantes actos de amor en las parejas me molestaban en un nivel. “Me tengo que ir cariño, hasta luego.”

“Manda saludos de mi parte, adiós mamá.”

El lugar volvió a estar en un mar de silencio, realmente me iba a conseguir ese perro.


End file.
